Slushy (523)
Slushy, A.K.A. Experiment 523, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make ice and snow, but can also produce snowstorms. His one true place is making Shave Ice with Dupe. Bio Experiment 523 was the 523rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to make ice and snow, but could use these powers to convert areas into frozen tundras. 523 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 523's pod landing atop a vending machine. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When Stitch shook the vending machine while trying to get a soda, 523's pod fell out and rolled into a nearby drain, the sewage water activating the experiment. 523 then made his way to a helicopter base, where he stowed away aboard a helicopter and covered the entire island in snow. Gantu was notified of the experiment while attempting to repair the broken air conditioner on his ship, as were Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley. Later, 523 tussled with Lilo and Stitch until he was captured by the newly-arrived Gantu. Regardless, Lilo and Stitch were able to retrieve 523, whom Lilo named Slushy, and took him back to their house. There, Lilo convinced Slushy to cover her house in more snow so that she and Stitch could have some winter fun, though Stitch initially refused because he viewed snow as a form of water. However, while Lilo and Stitch were busy playing in the snow, Gantu arrived and captured Slushy. The former then forced the experiment to cover the island in a massive blizzard and create an ice palace for Gantu. Sometime later, Lilo and Stitch arrived at the ice palace to recapture Slushy. A couple of decoy snowmen were left outside as bait, which Gantu mistook for Lilo and Stitch and pulverized, enabling them to sneak inside. However, they were spotted by Slushy, who managed to trap them under some huge icicles. Fortunately, Jumba and Pleakley arrived with Splodyhead, who took on Slushy. A long, drawn-out battle ensued between Slushy and Splodyhead, which ended when the former froze the latter into a block of ice. However, Splodyhead was eventually freed, and blasted a ball of fire into the sky to clear Slushy's snowstorms. After Lilo and Stitch recaptured Slushy, they found him a one true place making Shave Ice. Slushy reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. In "Angel", Slushy was one of the experiments whom Angel reverted to evil using her song, causing the former to go on a rampage by freezing the town. Later, Slushy and the other depraved experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. In "Spike", Slushy was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. When Slushy created and threw a snowball at Pleakley with boredom, it instead accidentally hit Splodyhead, and a battle ensued between the two experiments, which ended when Pleakley convinced Slushy and Splodyhead to attempt the hugging therapy on each other. In "Remmy", Slushy was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Slushy and Splodyhead were seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as evil creations of Jumba's to fool the head of E.G.O. In "Snafu", Slushy and Dupe were seen using their combined powers to sell multiple Shave Ice cones. Gantu then attempted to revert Slushy and Dupe to evil by playing a recording of Angel's song, but due to interference from Experiment 120, Gantu's karaoke tape was played instead, much to Slushy and Dupe's humor. Leroy & Stitch In the film's opening, Slushy can be seen with Poki as the former sells Shave Ice. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Slushy, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Slushy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by freezing oncoming waves of Leroys with his ice breath. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Slushy made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Pix, Boomer, Blowhard, Kixx, and Slugger when Yuna and Stitch visited Tokyo Disneyland. He makes a second appearance along with Sinker. Hämsterviel uses both of them to attack a cruise ship that he had lured Stitch onto. Personality Slushy is single-minded. He is a very happy experiment and likes to play with his "cousins" by starting snowball fights. He also messes with his friends sometimes by making the ground slippery or freezing something they need (though he has done it less since Lilo turned him good). He is shown to be a bit short-tempered and appears to hold a grudge against Splodyhead, but they resolved it in "Spike". He does like some of the simple things and misses them since he can no longer do them. He also cannot wait to find one of his ohana members so he can play with them again. Even though most experiments prefer to walk on all fours, 523 likes to walk on his hind legs, but he will walk on all fours to walk faster, or when he's scared. Biology Appearance Slushy is a small icy blue-colored koala/penguin/seal-like creature with no ears, small arms and legs, a thin mouth, a large blue-green nose, dark blue eyes and three icicles behind his head. He stands 1 foot 2 inches tall and weighs 8.2 lbs. In his mutated form, he grows fingers and toes, has an extra set of arms, increased ice abilities, a distorted voice (as with all experiments), sharp spines on his backside, a more feral appearance (as with all experiments), and can shoot icicles from his back and hands. Special Abilities Slushy is a freeze inducer, able to blast gusts of ice and snow ranging from a simple snow-cone to a massive blizzard. The capabilities of these blasts vary in strength and intensity. He has demonstrated an extent of power able to turn a tropical paradise into a winter urban. Slushy can meld weapons with his icy breath, strong enough to repel fire without melting, and taking an extremely concentrated amount of which to do so. Also, his breath is cold enough to freeze plasma blasts into simple clumps of snow. Slushy has displayed cryokinesis, the ability to manipulate ice in any size, shape or form. When crushed under a pillar of ice, he suddenly lifted them above him and turned them into a spinning hurricane without touching them, displaying this ability for the first time. To access his cryokinetic power, he takes a deep breath then exhales with great force. Slushy can be easily broken into a shapeless lump of blocks and bits of ice, but he can just as easily regenerate himself. The time period he can stay in this form is unknown, as he has never demonstrated much longer than a few seconds. Slushy has displayed limited airborne mobility (however, he has no evident flight or levitation capabilities), including enhanced jumping and his ability to maneuver along coasters of midair icicles, which deteriorate as he goes, and thus can get him a good extra distance. Weaknesses Splodyhead appears to be a near-match for Slushy. He hates fire, which causes him to melt. His ice powers are also weakened if it is too hot. His powers are helped if he is by a water source. He has a little bit of extra strength, but he is weaker when compared to 626 or Leroy. Trivia *Slushy's pod color is blue. *Slushy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 523 Primary function: Freeze inducer". Gallery 523 slushy by bricerific43-d5a5hp8.jpg 523_in_action_by_bricerific43-d6gjwqb.jpg 523_Slushy_by_experiments.jpg slushy_by_stitchie_626-d7c6m43.png 523_slushy_by_chibitigre-d4n3mrg.png slushy_523_by_vanellope_x_taffyta-d6mlck6.png 523_Slushy_by_OxAmy.jpg Slushiness_by_Fishlover.png 523_Slushy_by_Raptor85.png Cousin sketches by mickeymonster.jpg One big ohana by piranha2021-d6azyqp.png 79432b008bfa98e646ec773a43279845-d32k37c.png 523_slushy_by_thebrattybrat-d5i9mvm.png ScreenCapture 25.01.13 4-43-00.jpg|Slushy's experiment pod screenCapture 26.03.13 14-38-11.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-17h15m56s93.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h38m06s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h46m14s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h05m24s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h06m04s217.png screenCapture 05.03.13 16-58-25.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 16-59-14.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 17-00-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h06m49s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m08s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m15s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m22s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m30s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m37s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h08m00s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h08m15s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h08m23s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h09m04s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h09m19s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m02s247.png screenCapture 23.05.13 9-15-02.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-17-06.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 16-06-31.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-13-36.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m14s142.png ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-50-56.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m44s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m32s77.png screenCapture 23.05.13 9-19-25.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 9-24-36.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 16-13-48.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h11m39s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h12m03s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h12m08s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h13m25s223.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h14m10s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h47m19s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h40m57s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h40m40s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h54m25s26.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m58s197.png|Fire vs. Ice Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m22s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m41s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h56m39s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m29s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m42s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m50s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h56m57s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m54s219.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h15m39s200.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-08h59m03s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h57m45s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h41m39s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h58m20s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h43m21s220.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h16m20s87.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h20m48s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h43m40s161.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h20m33s120.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h16m49s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m58s191.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m05s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m21s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m58s1.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m27s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m10s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h50m50s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h00m19s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m19s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h50m27s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h00m57s180.png ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-55-29.jpg screenCapture 03.04.13 23-51-09.jpg screenCapture 03.04.13 23-55-52.jpg screenCapture 03.04.13 23-57-27.jpg screenCapture 03.04.13 23-59-05.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m19s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h15m21s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m03s129.png|Ice monster Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h15m36s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h16m14s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h16m29s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h16m37s128.png screenCapture 04.04.13 0-04-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h17m08s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h17m14s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h18m21s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m10s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m55s63.png|Slushy broken up Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m34s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m44s223.png|Slushy captured screenCapture 26.03.13 14-24-38.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 14-26-19.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h52m19s30.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h52m03s126.png screenCapture 26.03.13 14-28-19.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 14-30-06.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 14-31-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-30-55.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-31-47.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-32-14.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-32-52.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-34-03.jpg|Slushy turned evil screenCapture 30.07.13 18-34-21.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 18-34-57.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-43-11.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-44-07.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-48-28.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-49-19.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-49-41.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-50-36.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-51-12.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-51-49.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-52-49.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-53-09.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-55-25.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-55-42.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-56-13.jpg screenCapture 30.07.13 20-56-38.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m52s17.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m07s255.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m33s250.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h50m07s244.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h50m23s252.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m44s35.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m20s200.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h55m28s228.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m54s47.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m13s244.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m26s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m13s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m26s208.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m36s49.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h59m19s121.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m13s133.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m13s127.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h02m46s225.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h03m23s112.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-43.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-10-36.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 8-02-46.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-11-44.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-22-12.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-22-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-04.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-34.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-24-18.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-48-50.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m21s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m11s72.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-56.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-40-30.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-41-36.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-42-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h35m21s93.png ScreenCapture_30.05.13_11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture_30.05.13_11-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-10-25.jpg|Slushy and Splodyhead hugging ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-23-57.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-25-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h31m45s109.png|Slushy with Dupe vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h38m09s124.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h34m09s78.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h38m29s221.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h35m38s137.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h37m22s123.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h41m06s240.png vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h35m22s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h37m52s21.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h54m41s222.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h27m32s137.png|Slushy with Poki Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-17h48m07s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m57s251.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m38s65.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h23m57s190.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h15m20s232.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h07m40s128.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h23m35s230.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h05m12s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m48s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m41s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h45m37s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h32m00s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-06-34.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-21h25m59s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h14m49s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h36m50s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m39s38.png ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-05-39.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-52-00.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 20-52-24.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-01-55.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-08.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-20-23.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-17-35.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-18-17.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-31-49.jpg|Slushy in Stitch! anime screenCapture 26.03.13 15-18-48.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-32-13.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-19-26.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-19-58.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-20-25.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-21-04.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 15-21-37.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-34-46.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-51-47.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-35-21.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-52-47.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-53-06.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-54-02.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-54-31.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-55-09.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-55-35.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-55-58.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-56-32.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-56-50.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-57-11.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-36-53.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-42-22.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-57-39.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-58-09.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 16-58-25.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 17-04-52.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 17-05-14.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 23-37-28.jpg screenCapture 26.03.13 17-05-57.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-40-20.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-41-54.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-17-41.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-17-57.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-18-29.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-18-49.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-19-23.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-19-43.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-20-18.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-45-12.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-45-49.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-46-14.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-46-33.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-46-50.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-47-12.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-47-28.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-48-17.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-48-37.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-48-53.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-49-22.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-52-07.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-52-34.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-53-01.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-53-45.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-54-05.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-54-39.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-54-43.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-55-04.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 21-55-39.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-06-11.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-06-46.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-07-13.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-08-09.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-08-37.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-09-28.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-10-04.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-10-34.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-10-55.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 22-11-17.jpg panes78.jpg Pirateslushy.png Slushyscreen.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males